Raphael
Raphael ist ein Mitglied der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und einer der Hauptcharaktere in der Franchise. Generelles Profil thumb|left|149px|Raphaels Sai (2012 Serie)Raphael ist der Dickkopf unter den Turtles und hat ein Talent dafür, sich Schwierigkeiten einzuhandeln. Mit seiner aufschäumenden Art und blind vor Wut - oder einfach aus Übermut - stürzt er sich oft planlos in einen Kampf. Äußerlich gibt er sich oft cool und unnahbar, sorgt sich in Wahrheit aber stets um seine Nächsten. Seine Waffen sind zwei dreizackige Sai. Seinen Namen verdankt er dem Renaissance-Künstler Raffael. Es ist unklar, ob Raphael nach Leonardo der Zweitälteste, oder ob Donatello der Ältere der beiden ist. Es liegt jedoch näher, dass Raphael älter als Donatello ist, da er sich ihm gegenüber teilweise sehr beschützerisch verhält. Auch das gespannte Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Leonardo, sowie die Tatsache, dass er im computer-animierten Film nicht gut auf Donatello zu sprechen ist, da dieser in Leonardos Abwesenheit seinen Platz als Anführer einnahm und nicht Raphael, lassen vermuten, dass Raphael nach Leonardo Zweitältester ist. Mirage Comics thumb|left|140px|Raphael (Mirage) Die wütendste Form von Raphael findet sich in den Mirage-Comics. Man könnte ihn fast als typischen Teenager bezeichnen, da er sich oft missverstanden fühlt und glaubt, dass er allein auf der Welt ist. Aber besonders Michelangelo heitert ihn dann wieder auf, und auch wenn er ihm oft auf die Nerven geht, würde die Welt ohne Mikey für Raphael viel trauriger aussehen. Seine Wut bringt oft das Schlechteste in Raphael zum Vorschein; so hat er Michelangelo bei einem Trainingskampf fast den Schädel eingeschlagen.Micro-Series #1: Raphael Seine Wut und Sturheit lassen Raphael immer wieder mit Leonardo zusammenprallen. Sehr geprägt hat ihn die Begegnung mit Casey Jones, da die beiden dieselbe Hitzköpfigkeit teilen. Die beiden wurden zu besten Freunden und zusammen etwas ruhiger (wobei sie immer noch gern losgehen, um Punks zu verprügeln). Als Shadow in die Familie kommt, entwickelt Raphael eine beschützerische, väterliche Seite und ernennt sich zu Shadows heimlichen Beschützer - was Shadow, je mehr sie in die Jahre kommt, eigentlich ablehnt, was aber unter ihren seltsamen Lebensumständen allerdings sich mehr als einmal als lebensrettend für sie erweist. Nachdem er von einer Gruppe von Vampiren gebissen wurde,''TMNT'' Volume 4 #12 verwandelte sich Raphael in einen unkontrollierbaren, monströsen Monster-Turtle. Nach einigen Zwischenfällen schaffte er es aber, seine monströse Seite unter Kontrolle zu bringen, konnte sie aber nicht ganz bezähmen. Schließlich aber wurde der Effekt des Vampirenzyms durch die Selbstheilungsfähigkeit seines Körpers neutralisiert, und Raphael verwandelte sich wieder vollständig in sein altes Ich zurück.''TMNT'' Volume 4 #32 Image Comics thumb|left|Raphael als der neue Shredder (Image Comics) Raphael hat in den Image Comics einiges mitgemacht. So wurde ihm von einem Cyborg ein Teil seines Gesichts mit einem Laser verbrannt.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #1 Daraufhin bekam er von Casey eine alte Eishockey-Maske, mit der er seine Narben zu verbergen begann. Er hatte auch einige Kontakte zum Foot Clan; teilweise bezeichnete er sie sogar als seine Freunde. Dies führte nach einigen Vorfällen sogar dazu, dass er zum neuen Shredder wurde, um seinen Freunden zu helfen.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #13 Dadurch entstanden natürlich Konflikte mit seinen Brüdern, und es kam zu einem Kampf mit Splinter als Fledermaus, der ihn für den echten Shredder hielt.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #14 Als Tang Amaya, Tang Shens Schwester, die Führung über den Foot Clan an sich riss und es zum letzten Konflikt zwischen den Turtles und den von ihr geführten Shredder-Loyalisten kam, regenerierte sich unerwarteterweise Raphaels verlorenes Auge wieder, als Auswirkung des Mutagens in seinem Körper, genauso wie seine Brüder Leonardo und Donatello von ihren eigenen Verstümmelungen geheilt wurden.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #24 und #25 Archie Comics thumb|Raphael und NinjaraAnfangs war Raphael in den Archie Comics genauso der Witzbold und Sprücheklopfer, der er auch in der Cartoon-Serie war. Im Laufe der Serie wird er allerdings seinem Mirage-Comics-Gegenstück immer ähnlicher, was sich in Sarkasmus und Hitzköpfigkeit äußert. Während die Turtles in Japan sind, trifft er auf den Fuchsmenschen Ninjara (TMNT Adventures #29). Nach einiger Zeit verlieben sich die beiden ineinander und werden ein Paar. Sie leben sehr lange zusammen, aber nachdem die Turtles nach Alaska reisen, treffen sie auf eine Gruppe von Wolfsmenschen (TMNT Adventures #67). Unter ihnen ist Mokoshan. Ninjara merkt, dass sie immer weniger mit Raphael verbindet und fühlt sich zu Mokoshan hingezogen. Dies führt schließlich zur Trennung von Raphael und Ninjara (TMNT Adventures #70). 100 Jahre in der Zukunft verliert Raphael, nach einem Kampf mit Armaggon, sein linkes Auge (TMNT Adventures #42). Außerdem hat er eine neue Beziehung mit Mezcaal (TMNT Adventures #62). Dass er seine düstere Seite noch nicht abgelegt hat, zeigt sich ganz besonders in dem Moment, in dem er Verminator-X erschießt, als sie sich mit gezogenen Waffen gegenüberstehen (TMNT Adventures #66). IDW Comics thumb|120px|Raphael in seinem früheren Leben (IDW Comics)In den IDW Comics ist Raphael, genau wie seine Brüder, eine Reinkarnation der Söhne von Hamato Yoshi, die im mittelalterlichen Japan vom Shredder ermordet wurden. Er begann sein neues Leben in der Gegenwart als Wasserschildkrötenjunges, das im Labor von StockGen Research, Inc., Baxter Stockmans Genetiklabor, als Versuchskaninchen für ein Experiment herhalten sollte, mit dem natürlich gepanzerte Supersoldaten herangezüchtet werden sollten. Einige Ninja versuchten, sich der Turtles und diverser anderer Forschungsergebnisse aus dem Laboratorium, darunter ein Supersoldatenmutagen, zu bemächtigen. Das Eingreifen seines ebenfalls wiedergeborenen Vaters, jetzt eine Laborratte, führte dazu, dass die Turtles und Splinter mit einem Chemikaliencocktail benetzt wurden, der sie letztendlich zu Mutanten machte. Kurz vor ihrer Mutation war Raphael allerdings, durch den Angriff eines hungrigen Straßenkaters, von seiner Familie getrennt worden. Im Jahr nach seiner Mutation fristete er, ohne eine Erinnerung an sein Leben vor seiner Verwandlung, ein elendes Dasein als Vagabund in den Straßen von New York City, bis er sich mit Casey Jones anfreundete und bald darauf auch von seiner Familie wiedergefunden wurde. Im Laufe seiner Abenteuer im Kreis seiner Familie baut sich auch eine Hassliebe mit der Fuchsmutantin Alopex auf, vor allem weil die beiden sich in Temperament und Lebenssituation vielleicht zu ähnlich sind. 1987iger Cartoonserie thumb|left|Raphael (1987iger Serie)Raphael in der Classic Cartoon Serie war charakterlich ganz anders, als alle anderen Versionen. Er war weniger der Hitzkopf, dafür mehr ein sarkastischer Sprücheklopfer und Witzbold. Er war immer noch ein beherzter Kämpfer, aber er war um vieles ruhiger und dachte nach, bevor er losrannte. Raphaels Witzigkeit ging sogar soweit, dass er mal mit Erfolg in einem Komiker-Club auftrat („Die Lachkanone“). Eine seiner Angewohnheiten war, das Publikum dann und wann mit einer ironischen Bemerkung zu bedenken und damit die sogenannte "Vierte Wand" zu durchbrechen - eine Angewohnheit, die im Zusammenhang mit Hun im Crossover-Special Turtles Forever einen besonderen Höhepunkt findet. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|200px|Raphael in der 2003 SerieIn der 2003 Cartoon-Serie ist Raphael seinem Comic-Gegenstück am ähnlichsten, aber er ist dort um einiges weniger wütend. Anfangs war er noch ein totaler Hitzkopf, der besonders oft mit Leonardo aneinanderkrachte; seine Begegnung mit Casey ("Gestatten - Casey Jones") und der Beinaheverlust von Leonardo ("Shredders Rache - Teil 1" und "Shredders Rache - Teil 2") machten ihn allerdings etwas ruhiger. Besonders Michelangelos Streiche können ihn aber immer noch auf die Palme bringen, und die Kopfnüsse, die er seinem Bruder dafür verpasst, sind ein regelmäßig auftretender Gag in der Serie. Raphael ist ein sehr fähiger Kämpfer, der es ohne lange zu überlegen (und wenn ihn die anderen Turtles nicht zurückhalten würden) mit jedem Gegner aufnimmt. Auch ist er es, der Karai am meisten misstraut, als Leonardo versucht, mit ihr Frieden zwischen ihnen und dem Foot Clan aufzubauen. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|left|185px|Raphael in der 2012 Animationsserie.In dieser Serie entspricht Raphael seiner 2003-Cartoonversion in Sachen Hitzköpfigkeit und Temperament. Zwei besondere Charakteristika an dieser Version sind ein Sprung im oberen linken Rand seines Brustpanzers und die Tatsache, dass Raphael sich eine (normale) Schildkröte namens Spike als Haustier, sowie moralischen Unterstützer für seine persönlichen Rechtfertigungen hält. Eine besondere persönliche Schwäche ist seine geradezu panische Angst vor Kakerlaken, mit der er sich den Mutanten Spy Roach zu seinem speziellen Busenfeind macht. The Next Mutation (1997) thumb|Raphael (The Next Mutation) Raphael ist in The Next Mutation ein totaler Hitzkopf, der sofort in den Kampf springt, ohne nachzudenken. Deswegen kracht er auch oft mit Leonardo zusammen, der eben lieber einen Plan macht, als einfach draufzuhauen. Seine Waffen sind nach wie vor seine zwei Sais, die aber etwas größer als in den anderen Versionen sind und sogar miteinander zu einem Stab verbunden werden können. Er besitzt auch ein Motorrad, welches sein liebstes Fortbewegungsmittel ist. Filme [[Datei:Raph_movie.jpg|thumb|left|Raphael (Turtles - Der Film)]]In den Filmen ist Raphael genauso wie in den Mirage Comics ein totaler Hitzkopf, der andauernd mit Leonardo zusammenkracht. Dies zeigt sich z.B. als Splinter verschwunden war und Raphael gleich losstürmte, um ihn zu suchen, was aber dazu führte, dass er vom Foot Clan fast getötet wurde (Turtles - Der Film). Seine wilde Entschlossenheit führte auch dazu, dass er vom Foot Clan gefangen genommen wurde, als er zusammen mit Keno versuchte, sich im Hauptquartier des Clans einzuschleichen (Turtles 2 - Das Geheimnis des Ooze). Als die Turtles im alten Japan landeten, traf er dort den kleinen Yoshi, zu dem er eine besondere brüderliche Beziehung aufbaute (Turtles 3). Im 2007er CGI-Film bekämpft Raphael, nach der Abreise Leonardos, unter der Maske des Vigilanten "Nightwatcher" weiter das Verbrechen in den Straßen New Yorks. Später aber erkennt er, dass er nur zusammen mit seinen Brüdern stark ist und gibt am Ende sein Dasein als Nightwatcher auf (TMNT). Videospiele Als einer der Turtles ist Raphael in jedem Spiel spielbar. Da er mit seinen Sais eine kurze Reichweite hat, ist er in den meisten Spielen der schnellste Turtle. Raphael (Out of the Shadows).png|Raphael (Out Of The Shadows) Spielzeug *''Siehe TMNT Actionfiguren und TMNT Lego'' Galerie *''Siehe ''Raphael/Galerie Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Siehe auch *Casey Jones *Shadow Jones *Lucindra *Mona Lisa *Ninjara *Nightwatcher *''Planet Racers'' **Godman Falcon *Joi Reynard *Keno *Alopex *Pepperoni *Xever *Spike/Slash *Spider Bytez *Spy Roach *Raphaels Taube Einzelnachweise en:Raphael Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:TMNT Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1996 OAVs) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Charaktere (Next Mutation) Kategorie:Schildkröten